Aisha's decision
by Kylia Skydancer
Summary: Aisha has made the decision to leave the rangers and everything she knows and cares about. Surprisingly, it was easier than she thought it would be. Takes place in Zeo around "The Lore of Auric"


Disclaimer: I don't own them. Saban does.

* * *

><p>Leaving should have been a hard decision for Aisha. It wasn't. She'd made the decision very much in the heat of the moment but, looking back on it now, she couldn't bring herself to regret it.<p>

She hoped they weren't too angry with her about it. Adam and Rocky had been her best friends every since they were all little kids. Rocky had been the impulsive one, always looking before he leaped. She and Adam had been calmer, weighing the pros and cons of things before committing to a decision So how had she ended up in Africa, of all places? And on top of that, almost ten years in the past in Africa! She had left behind her best friends for this, a huge decision she'd made herself when they usually made all the big decisions together.

Becoming rangers had been a unanimous decision on their part. It had taken only an instant for them to pass looks back and forth, to know that they were all in this together. If even one of them had been unsure, it was entirely possible that none of them would have accepted the responsibility. Being a ranger was one of the biggest experiences of their lives and they were extremely proud of it, even though they couldn't tell anyone. It didn't matter though because they had each other to share it with.

They had been apprehensive about how they would fit in but Billy and Tommy and Kim had always made them feel welcome. Aisha had had to leave her female best friend back in Stone Canyon but she quickly became closer to Kim than she had ever been to any of her other girl friends. Kim was the kind of person who got along with everybody she met. She was generous and with a wicked sense of humour and she and Aisha had fit together like two peas in a pod. It was obvious how much Kim loved Tommy and Tommy loved her and Aisha had quickly become a staunch defender of their relationship, especially when Kat, under an evil spell, had tried to break them apart. Aisha wasn't sure she could have forgiven Kat the way Kim and Tommy did if it had happened to her but Kim had explained that both she and Tommy had been under spells before and knew what it felt like to be in that situation of not being able to control your actions.

Aisha knew that leaving the team, for Kim, had been one of the hardest decisions she had made. Kim had thought it over constantly and discussed the idea with everyone. It was only through the encouragement of her friends and the promises that they didn't think she was abandoning them that she had given in and passed her power to Kat. Knowing this made Aisha feel even worse about her own decision to leave, for she had felt none of the hesitation she knew she should have.

She hoped Billy, especially, could forgive her. A short while ago, Billy had admitted his feelings for her and they had started exploring a more intimate relationship. Aisha admitted to herself that she and Billy had gotten very close and they had been well on their way to being as in love as Kim and Tommy were. She knew she was leaving this relationship behind and it gave her much sorrow, despite it not changing her decision. She hoped Billy understood that she didn't want to abandon him. She had found something she was destined to do. That was how it felt, anyway. Like Tanya had only been holding a spot for her in history and this was where she was meant to be.

It was strange, being in two places at once, in a way. The displacement hadn't wiped her of her previous existence. It was more like having two sets of memories in her head. In one, she had Adam and Rocky as her two best male friends and had Kim and Shawna as her two best female friends. She was going out with Billy Cranston, the blue wolf ranger and was a Power Ranger herself. In the other, she had grown up in Africa. She and her parents, along with a local tribe, helped cure the animals here against a disease that was slowly wiping them out. She'd had a crush on one of the local boys, although he didn't return it back. She knew the local herbs the tribe used in their medicines. She was two different people and, right now, the african one was stronger.

Recently, she had found a map and had sent it to Tanya, along with a letter. She didn't know why she had felt compelled to send the map to Tanya all of a sudden but she was sure it was very important. It was the first time she had contacted the rangers in this new life of hers. She knew they looked in on her occasionally, she had learned how to decipher the feel of the viewing globe on her, but no correspondence had been exchanged until now. Part of her, she thought, had been afraid to contact them. what if they felt that she had abandoned them? What if they were angry. She didn't think she could stand that. Right now, all she could do was hope the letter got to them and hope they decided to answer her back. She had made her life without her friends of the heart, lived in the instant of the zeo crystal returning time back back to normal, but she wished with all her soul that she would be able to see them again someday.


End file.
